Littlefoot Meets The Little Fox
Littlefoot Meets The Little Fox is an upcoming Land Before Time crossover planned to be made by Shadow101815. It will appear on Google Drive as part of a double feature with its sequel Littlefoot's Adventures of A Fox's Tale in near future. Plot The film tells the story of a little fox kit, Vic (Vuk in the Hungarian version), who ventures away from his family's den, meets Littlefoot, Ash Ketchum, SpongeBob SquarePants, Bloom, Simba, Stan Marsh, Kermit the Frog, Alex, and the rest of their friends, and, upon his return, learns from his uncle Karak that his entire family has been shot and killed by a human hunter. Karak then offers for Vic to stay with him, and Karak continues to raise him. As Vic grows older, he develops much cunning and cleverness. Now a young adult fox, he finds a vixen, named Foxy, held captive in a cage on a human farm. He tricks the guard dogs and other animals, as well as the hunter himself, and eventually helps the vixen escape. She joins Vic and Karak in the woods, but Vic's uncle is shot by humans during a hunt. Vic swears revenge on the hunter and finally accomplishes it, playing many jokes on the hunter's stupid dogs, killing and devouring the man's livestock and eventually playing tricks on the man himself. At the end of the film, Vic and his wife have cubs of their own. Trivia *Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Sandy Cheeks, Eugene Krabs, the Hogwarts Adventure Crew, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Kiara, Kovu, Rafiki, Kion, Bunga, Fuli, Beshte, Ono, Bloom, Stella, Musa, Tecna, Flora, Layla, Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski, Eric Cartman, Kenny McCormick, Butters Stotch, The Muppets (Kermit the Frog, Fozzie Bear, The Great Gonzo, Miss Piggy, Rowlf the Dog, Scooter, The Eletric Mayhem, and Rizzo the Rat), Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, The Penguins of Madagascar (Skipper, Kolwalski, Rico, and Private), King Julien, Maurice, Mort, Marlene, The Goonies (Mikey Walsh, Brand Walsh, Mouth Devereaux, Data Wang, Chunk Cohen, Andy Carmichael, Stef Steinbrenner, and Sloth Fratelli), Jesse Greenwood, Elvis, Randolph Johnson, Nadine, Terk, Tantor, Princess Tiana, Prince Naveen, Louis, Ray the Firefly, Mama Odie, Juju, Taran, Princess Eilonwy, Fflewddur Fflam, Gurgi, Orddu, Orgoch, and Orwen, Aladdin, Princess Jasmine, Abu, Genie, Iago, Sebastian, Baloo, Bagheera, King Louie, the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Celebi, Princess Odette, Prince Derek, Chanticleer, Goldie Pheasant, Edmond, Patou, Snipes, Peepers, Toaster, Lampy, Radio, Blanky, Kirby, Fievel Mousekewitz, Tiger, Tony Toponi, Tanya Mousekewitz, Yasha Mousekewitz, Papa Mousekewitz, Mama Mousekewitz, Fu Dog, Kenai, Koda, Rutt and Tuke, Roger Rabbit, Jake Sully, Neytiri, Mo'at, Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, Manny, Sid, Diego, Ellie, Crash and Eddie, Peaches, Louis (Ice Age), Buck The Weasel, Napoleon, Birdo, Blu, Jewel, Pedro and Nico, Rafael, Luiz, Carla, Bia, and Tiago, Woody Woodpecker, Ttark, Aladar, Neera, Plio, Yar, Zini, Suri, Baylene, Eema, Url, Robin Hood, Little John, Balto, Jenna, Boris, Muk and Luk, Hubie, Rocko the Rockhopper, Crysta, Pips, Batty Koda, The Beetle Boys, Charlie Barkin, Itchy Itchiford, Jack Skellington, and Zero guest star in this film. *This film will use the original extended version of The Little Fox, not the US edited version. *The song Childhood (performed by the late Michael Jackson) from Free Willy 2: The Adventure Home and the titular song from the sequel A Fox's Tale will be the end credits songs for the double feature with this film and its sequel. *Yru17 originally planned to re-edit this film, but he retired from re-editing anymore crossover films, so Shadow101815 will make this film instead. Category:Littlefoot's Adventures Series films Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Adventure Films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Travel films Category:Non-Disney crossovers Category:Shadow101815